A board game has been known as a video game. A board game is normally configured so that a course in which a plurality of elements are arranged is provided on a game field, a piece (e.g., character or card) used by each player (human player or computer-controlled player) being disposed in each element. The piece is moved based on the number determined by roulette or a dice, and each player aims to reach a given goal earlier than other players (competitive game).
A board game is mainly differentiated by changing the design of the character (piece) or the game field, setting a specific view of the world, setting an event that occurs when the piece has stopped at a specific element on the course, or setting a disturbance rule between the players.
When executing a battle sub-game as an event that occurs during the game, a situation in which a player other than a player who participates in the sub-game must wait for the sub-game to end, and may lose interest in the game may occur. The following technology focuses on this problem. Specifically, a first mode in which a plurality of players sequentially play the game, and a second mode in which at least one player plays the game are executed in parallel, and a player skips the game play in the second mode if his turn came in the first mode, and the next player plays the game in the second mode (see JP-A-2004-105534, for example).